The subject invention relates to a clip-on bookmark that can be fastened onto the spine or pages of a book for finding a reading place. The bookmark portion can be used to display indicia such as advertising messages or business information.
In the prior art, bookmarks adapted to be held by a clip to books make no provision for containment of advertising, business cards, and the like.
My prior invention, "Apparatus for Holding, Reading and Handling Books", U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,407, discloses a bookmark with a pair of parallel slide members for attachment to the spine of a book with an auxiliary slide member for manual movement along the length of one of the slide members.
The subject invention is directed at the promotion of advertising by businesses, which would be able to use the clip-on bookmark for disseminating advertising, promotional, or informational messages of the type that would ordinarily go on an advertising card or flyer. The indicia contained by the clip-on bookmark would have the great advantage of being usable indefinitely and repeatedly.